


Long Night

by ALP113



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALP113/pseuds/ALP113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up one morning, Zangya finds she cannot stop thinking about Gohan. Wanting to clear her head, she decides to go out for some fresh air, but as the day rolls on, she finds it becoming harder and harder to resist the feelings welling up inside of her, especially when the demi-Saiyan gets himself involved. Why does he have to be so stubborn? WARNING: Lemon. GohanXZangya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

Author's Note: Yo, everyone. This is one of my first one shots that I promised you all, so I hope you enjoy it. Man, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Gohan and Zangya are one of my favorite fan pairings and I hope to explore that a little bit more in the future.

It's been a really long time since I've written one of these.

I should probably point out that this is a spin-off one shot from my  ** _Dragonball Z: Legacies_**  story. For anyone who is following that fic, this is a one shot taken straight from it exploring one of the many coupling/harem aspects of the story.

I want to keep my harem fics and fan service separate from the main fic, so I'm writing these one shots to rectify that. They're basically 'what if' scenarios, if that is the right word to use.

**Warning:**  This fic contains heavy lemon. You've been warned.

* * *

 

**Dragonball Z**

**Long Night**

_A massive explosion rocked the countryside as yet another plateau was reduced to a pile of rubble. When the remains cascaded to the ground, kicking up a thick cloud of dust into the sky, two blurs shot out of the plume and slid to a stop along the desert plain's surface, where they then stood facing off against one another._

_Zooming in on the scene, one of the pair revealed themselves to be an eighteen year old Gohan, adorned in his signature orange and blue gi and Super Saiyan form, his blonde spiky hair pointing upwards and literally defying gravity, save for two small bangs that hung in front of his forehead. The other was the blue-skinned form of Zangya, draped in a pair of shin high yellow boots, white shorts, black halter top, white vest, and her long, curly orange hair that grew down her back and fanned out behind her._

_Despite having seemingly been fighting like this for some time, the two warriors looked completely unscathed._

_Completely calm and unshaken, the young adult Gohan smirked, "Are you doing alright, Zangya? You look like you're running low on steam."_

_The dazzling alien chuckled in response, her sharp blue eyes fixing upon her sparring partner, "You wish. I'm just getting started!" Her expression becoming serious, Zangya then clenched her fists and with a grunt of effort, a green aura exploded off of her, causing her skin to turn green and her orange her to bellow upwards and turn blood red. The power up also caused her form to develop much more tonnage and muscles, most notably enhancing the outline of abs on her taut, exposed midriff._

_Gohan whistled when he saw his friend undergo her Super Hera transformation and how it accentuated her curvaceous figure. "I see you're starting to get serious. Alright then." With barely a change in his own expression, the half-Saiyan male's golden aura exploded around him in a flash of blinding light. When the burst faded, it revealed his hair had spiked up a little more, the two bangs in front of his forehead had formed into one, and his teal eyes had become a darker shade of turquoise. What's more, not only was his aura more jagged, but currents of blue electricity were also running up and down his body._

_It was a transformation Zangya knew all too well and made the young woman shiver at the glare her opponent sent her way._

_The Super Saiyan 2 Gohan smirked, "Whenever you're ready."_

_Gritting her teeth, Zangya rushed forward with a battle cry, her lightning bolt of a charge kicking up dust as she flew at her opponent with a spin kick. Gohan's arm shot up to block it, her attack colliding with a concussive shockwave that punched a fifty yard wide crater into the ground beneath them. Upon which the girl threw a left overhand down at her target, which he caught and then promptly tossed her over his shoulder._

_Flying with his maneuver, the girl spun around and slammed a double kick into his chest, knocking the demi-Saiyan out of the hole and across the flats of desert. Gohan was quick to slam his feet into the floor and slide to a stop, where he looked up with a smile._

_At that exact moment, Zangya came diving down at him from the sky with a yell. Reacting instinctively, Gohan threw his hand forward and fired a golden blast at the approaching warrior, only to see her avoid it with a graceful aerial maneuver._

_The Hera female flipped over her adversary and landed on the ground behind him, where she found herself standing on the edge of a cliff. Spinning around, she threw her hand up and prepared to fire a blast at his back, but found the glowing man lunging right at her. Reacting in alarm, she launched a red ball of energy at his face, only to see him duck it and tackle her right in the chest. His speed sent both hurdling over the cliff's edge and colliding with a rocky mountain half a kilometer behind them._

_Reducing it to rubble as they effortlessly tore through it, the pair tumbled through the air, attacking each other with a vicious exchange of punches. Seconds later, the pair crashed into the surface of an enormous lake, where they plowed along its surface before coming to a halt in its center._

_When the spray and perspiration faded, it unveiled Zangya lying on her back in the water with her opponent right on top of her, pinning her to the floor with his hands gripping her wrists. With his much larger form draped over her lithe one, it was obvious that Gohan had her completely at his mercy._

_Hell, they didn't even care that the lake they were in, which reflected the beautiful blue sky above them so perfectly, was so ridiculously shallow._

_Smiling down at the fierce young girl, the Super Saiyan 2 chuckled, "You've gotten a lot stronger, Zangya. Well done."_

_The Hera with the red hair pouted in frustration, "But still not strong enough to beat you." She gritted her teeth and tried to get out from under him, but found herself unable to. "Damn it. This is so unfair."_

_Gohan shrugged, "Keep at it. I'm sure you'll get there eventually. You've already made it this far. Why stop now?"_

_This drew an agitated huff from Zangya, who then scowled back at her powerful opponent, "I guess I shouldn't be feeling this disappointed. You **are**  one of the toughest guys in the universe, after all. There's not a single man or monster alive that can defeat you." Seeing the demi-Saiyan grin at her compliment had the Hera roll her eyes. "Anyway… I've got a lot of stuff at home I need to take care of so we should probably get going." She then lay there for a bit, waiting for her sparring partner to release her so that they could get out of the cold water._

_However, after several seconds ticked by and nothing, the orange haired warrior realized Gohan wasn't budging an inch and glared up at him, "Umm… you mind getting off of me now, jackass?" It was at that moment she noticed the man was staring down at her with a mixture of awe and curiosity._

_The sudden intensity in his gaze had Zangya recoil in surprise._

_The demi-Saiyan's lips moved slowly. "You're… beautiful," Gohan whispered in a low, husky voice, characteristic of his transformed state._

_His comment had the Hera's mouth open in shock, "W-What?" For some strange reason, the demi-Saiyan's gaze was starting to make her heart beat really fast…_

_And this had nothing to do with the rigorous spar they'd just had._

_Tentatively, the Super Saiyan lowered himself further onto the girl, his gaze becoming half-lidded as he bent down, causing his nose to brush against hers. It was that brief moment of contact that shook Zangya out of her daze and had the young Hera struggle a bit more fiercely. Unfortunately, because he was so much stronger than her, the best she could do was writhe uselessly underneath his grasp._

" _Wait. G-Gohan… what are you-?" Zangya was promptly cut off by Gohan suddenly swooping in and capturing her lips in his, promptly silencing her. The girl's surprised gasp was muffled by his mouth as the girl's face flushed a bright red. At first completely stunned by his unexpected show of affection, when she eventually managed to regain her senses, she quickly pulled her lips away when the demi-Saiyan withdrew for air. "No. Gohan… we can't… I…" She was once again unable to finish when the persistent young warrior dipped down and kissed her again, but this time with a lot more intensity._

_Unable to believe what was happening, the Hera struggled to try and free herself, her surprised cries muffled against the boy's lips as he crushed them against hers. However, after squirming underneath the powerful demi-Saiyan for several seconds to no avail, Zangya's kicking eventually ceased and, before she knew it, the girl began to immerse herself in the sensations Gohan was suddenly stirring within her._

_A soft moan escaping her throat, the Hera female closed her eyes and her body went limp when she felt Gohan's lips smother against her mouth and sent a shiver running through every nerve in her body. Her legs pressing together when she felt the half-Saiyan nibble on her bottom lip, she then allowed the boy access to her mouth and in a matter of moments their tongues began wrestling in a battle for dominance._

_Zangya's moans filled the entire valley as the two fighters continued to make-out, their display of affection becoming more and more fervent with every moment that passed. Stopping for a second to gaze into each other's eyes and catch their breaths, the pair quickly moved back in to continue; only this time with much more confidence than before. Their passion escalating, Gohan released Zangya's wrists to tangle his fingers in her hair, a growl escaping his lips as his hands started drifting down to caress her back. The Hera female reciprocated his actions, wrapping her arms around his sides before her hands started to run up and down his body._

_Sometime during their tussle, Zangya managed to hook a smooth leg around the Saiyan's and slowly began to grind against him._

_Neither one of them knew how long they lay there. Zangya lost complete track of time the moment their hands started to roam. So lost in the squall of lust and passion, and not even caring that the shallow lake beneath them wasn't even making them wet, the pair began to remove their clothes. Gohan's top was the first to go, followed by Zangya's vest. The rest followed shortly thereafter._

_Before she knew it, Zangya was lying completely nude beneath the half-Saiyan, her legs crossed, arms covering her ample chest, and gaze fixed fully upon her equally naked sparring partner. Her breathing coming out in pants, her eyes traced over his perfect physique, from his delicious neck, to his broad shoulders, past his hard chest and down his rock hard abs. When her eyes fixed upon his burning desire, standing proud for all to see, the girl's eyes widened._

_Face red and hot, ragged breaths escaping her swollen lips, the Hera female watched nervously as Gohan eyed her hungrily. He was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form, which meant that his expression was not only more defined and dashing in complexion, but also a lot more serious and intense._

_It was so intense in fact, Zangya shivered when she saw his gaze run over her entire body, taking in every inch of her before the Adonis of a man leant over, took hold of her arm, and slowly moved it away from her chest._

" _Let me see you…"_

_Swallowing heavily and hesitant at first, Zangya complied with his request and removed her arms, showing the demi-Saiyan what she was hiding underneath. Gohan licked his lips at the sight of her endowment, which had the girl quiver in a mixture of fear and delight._

" _You're gorgeous."_

" _G-Gohan," the female warrior murmured, unable to move when she felt the Super Saiyan cup her cheek, before running his hand down her face, her neck, across her shoulder, over her breast and down her side. His palm ghosting over her flesh had her tremble in anticipation._

" _I want you, Zangya," Gohan whispered huskily, his fingers grazing over a ticklish spot and sending electricity running up her spine. It was a feeling that had the girl's body jolt unexpectedly, until she felt the young warrior's hand run up and down her thigh. "Do you want me?"_

_Breathing heavily when she felt the young male teasingly run his hand up her inner thigh, Zangya swallowed, "P-Please…"_

" _I can't hear you," Gohan said with a sly smile, this time going the extra mile and running his hand over her womanhood, stroking her before then burying two fingers into her instantly. His action drew a sharp gasp from the Hera and had her back arch towards the sky._

_Managing to catch her breath and her voice, the female warrior spoke with a breathless moan, "Gohan… please… take me."_

_Grinning at her response, the spiky haired warrior brought his hands up to her knees and gripped them gently. "Spread em'." Zangya did as he commanded and opened her legs up, allowing the male to crawl over her till he was eyelevel with the beautiful warrior._

_With their noses almost touching and their hot breaths mingling, the still transformed pair gazed deeply into each other's eyes, with the Hera gasping out when she felt Gohan brush the tip of his manhood against her soaking wet entrance. When she looked back at him, she saw the demi-Saiyan smile warmly into her heated gaze._

" _Are you ready for me, Zangya?"_

_The female warrior nodded, "Y-Yes…"_

_Gohan then gave her a foxy grin, one he reserved only for her. Then, as soon as he'd aligned himself with her lower region, he thrust in, drawing a loud cry of delight from the red haired alien when he buried all of himself inside of her in one go…_

XXX

Zangya sat bolt upright in her bed, gasping in shock with her cheeks red and sweat dripping down her face. Panting a little bit as she looked around in paranoia, she then grabbed her hair and shook her head. "Was that… another dream?"

Hell yeah it was, and it'd cut out just as she was getting to the best part!

Ignoring her heart pounding against her chest, her flushed face and the fact that her panties felt a little bit damp, the alien girl threw the covers of her duvet off of her and rolled off of the mattress. Checking her clock, she frowned when she saw what time it was.

"Four? Damn it… and here I was hoping to sleep in today." Unfortunately, thanks to her lively and unexpectedly pleasant dream sequence, sleep just didn't seem like an option for her right now. She was so pent up with energy and verve that she didn't feel like going back.

So, seeing as how she was already up, Zangya decided to go out for some fresh air and, rising to her feet, moved over to her bedroom closet. When she opened up the doors and started changing out of her singlet and panties into the same uniform she'd worn in her uncensored fantasy, her mind began to wander.  _"These dreams are getting worse every night."_

They'd been going on for a while now too.

Since the beginning of the year, Zangya had been having the same dreams every night whenever she went to bed about the half-Saiyan hero of the planet, Gohan; the very same kid that had saved her from the machinations of her former boss Bojack all those years ago. He'd just been a boy back then, a carefree soul with a kind heart and a strong kick to boot. But after seven years of rigorous training, polishing and foundation work, the once childish young warrior she'd come to respect and admire had transformed into a healthy young adult that would be considered the centerpiece of all girls' fantasies and imaginations.

Zangya figured she'd been completely immune to that sort of stuff, as she'd long since dispersed of any and all thoughts of finding a man in her life. With the destruction of her home world ten thousand years ago and the deaths of her former colleagues, the Hera had pretty much resigned herself to a life of celibacy.

However, all of that had gradually started to change when Gohan finally reached an age where she could no longer view him as just a boy.

At first she'd been his enemy turned friend, and in the first year of hanging out and getting to know the demi-Saiyan, she'd become best friends with him. When she eventually moved in with the boy's family and managed to get a small room for herself in the Son family home, she'd also become one of his most frequent training partners. It was a great life, and when she eventually adjusted to the ups and downs of the beautiful blue planet with the help of the young warrior, she soon came to regard this place as her home.

Zangya figured her friendship with the youngster would last. But after seeing the boy change from the adolescent go-getter he once was into the handsome young man he was now, all of her quiet nights of peace and serenity soon transformed into fantasies that revolved primarily around her bedding the spiky haired warrior. They were initially about them hanging out alone when she was asleep, but once these dreams started to bleed into the hours when she was awake and training, Zangya knew almost instantly that she was in trouble.

She'd fallen head-over-heels for the demi-Saiyan hero and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Feeling frustrated as visions of her dream started to come back to her, Zangya shut her closet and decided to leave the house for a while. On her way down the hallway, she stopped by the demi-Saiyan's bedroom and peered in through the crack of his door, where she saw him lying peacefully on his bed with his form splayed out awkwardly under his duvet.

A small smile appeared on the Hera's face as her cheeks reddened a little at the sight of him,  _"What a lug. He'd be surfing the stars when he's awake and kicking, but when the hour's out, he sleeps like a bear."_ It was one of the things she loved about the guy; an unbeatable machine in battle and a kind, gentle soul in peacetime.

Watching him snore away for several minutes after an obviously tough evening of training the day before, the young Hera decided to break away and head off. Making sure not to wake anyone on her way out, especially Goten sleeping peacefully in his own room, she took flight from the front lawn and flew off into the horizon. The glittering cloak of night was slowly replaced by the canvas of dawn as Zangya glided over mountains, valleys and rivers, not really knowing where she was going yet letting her autopilot take over.

As she flew along, her once pleasant thoughts of the demi-Saiyan were shortly replaced by feelings of disappointment.  _"Even if I did say something to him, there's no way he'd ever return my feelings. He likes Videl."_  The girl he'd met seven years ago, on the same day he'd run into her and Bojack's crew.

Gohan obviously had strong feelings for the raven haired fighter and hung out with her almost daily. After all, not only were they the same age, but he also spent the most time with her, hanging out in the city and his place, and training her in his ways of his martial arts. The pair was practically inseparable when they were together. It made Zangya feel even more downhearted since not only was she a former enemy of his, but she didn't think she was that close to the demi-Saiyan either, despite how often they'd hung out and the strong friendship they'd formed.

She was also older; at least in her early twenties by earthling standards. Like the rest of her race, she aged quite gracefully.

Her mood starting to become sour, Zangya quickly dismissed the thoughts of how Gohan would never be with someone like her and decided to focus on something else. She quickly saw she was approaching Satan City and, wanting to lose herself in a trance that didn't involve the demi-Saiyan she descended into the metropolis and went for a stroll.

By the time of her arrival the shops had started to open and people were beginning to wake to greet the morning air. With the streets becoming livelier with every minute that ticked by, Zangya soon pulled into a café to grab a cup of tea and some breakfast, hoping that the brew would help settle her jumbled nerves.

It certainly helped warm her up a bit, but it didn't stop thoughts of Gohan from coming back to her.

Growling irritably at how much of a love struck fool she was turning into, the Hera-seijin finished her tea and went for a brisk walk through town. The noise of the traffic and the people pouring out onto the roads helped to drown out a majority of her troubled thoughts, allowing her a well-earned moment of reprieve.

That amnesty became extended when she then happened upon an interesting scene.

Stopping along one of the main streets, the orange haired Z-warrior's gaze turned in the direction of the sound of screams and gunfire. Her gaze fixing upon a large bank, she saw a police blockage outside, with a swath of officers trading fire with a group of armed robbers adorned in military uniforms.

Watching the scene play out like one of those actions movies she saw on TV not too long ago, Zangya observed the officers duck behind their cars when one of the bandits on a jeep unfurled a Gatling gun and began opening up on their vehicles. The cars were shredded as bullets flew everywhere, prompting the officers to find new cover. More screams rang out when the bullets from the heavy weapon started to riddle the surrounding buildings, shattering windows and punching holes in walls.

By this time, Zangya figured she'd had enough of watching the one-sided shootout and decided to intervene. With a tired sigh, the girl casually strolled down the street and approached the area.

The people surrounding the scene were completely bewildered when they suddenly saw the orange haired girl walk right through the ruined police barricade and towards the bandits. One of the officers tried to call out to her, "Ms! Stop! It's not safe!" But his shouts of warning fell on deaf ears when Zangya stopped right in the middle of no-man's-land and faced down the bandits without a care in the world.

The robbers, still in the process of storming the bank, were baffled when they saw the orange haired woman appear before them, causing them to stop shooting for a full minute.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, you crazy bitch?" one of the masked men yelled, pointing his AK-47 in her direction. "Get the hell out of the way?"

Zangya stared back at them with a bored look, "Look guys, while watching you playing paintball with the cops is fun and all, do you mind pissing off and finding something else to do with your lives? I had a really rough sleep last night and the last thing I want to do is kill any of you meat bags because you got a little trigger-happy with the locals."

At first bewildered by the girl's retort, all of the bandits started cracking up with laughter before the same man spoke up again.

"Holy shit, you really are crazy!"

"What makes you think that we'd stop and leave because an ugly broad like you asked us to?" the man on the Gatling gun turret asked.

This comment had Zangya's eye twitch while the group of twenty or so armed thugs leered at her. "Do you mind repeating that last part, meat bag? I don't think I heard you over the sound of my fist plowing into your face in the next fifteen seconds."

The man snickered, "What? Are you deaf or something?"

The leader with the AK-47 shook his head and cocked his weapon, "Fuck off before I decide to put some more holes in you…" A malicious grin then spread across his lips, "You smug cunt."

A dead silence instantly fell over the area as the civilians and even a couple of the gangsters gawked at their squad leader's choice of words.

Zangya, expression remaining unchanged, gingerly brushed some stray hairs out of her face as she stared unnervingly at the band of robbers.

*sigh* "Yep."

Her hair instantaneously flashing red and skin turning green as she powered up, the Hera then vanished in the blink of an eye and sent the leader of the troop flying back through the front doors of the bank and every single wall of the front rooms with a swift elbow to the face. The second she'd smacked the man through the building, she then turned her attention on his subordinates.

Stunned by her speed, the robbers quickly turned their weapons onto her, only for Zangya to disappear once again and start darting between them in an invisible blur, knocking them out one after the other with punishing blows to the faces. Exactly fifteen seconds later, she teleported on top of the jeep the smart-aleck gunner was standing on, where she promptly buried her fist into his face and sent him bouncing down the road. Ripping the gun off of its stand, she then swung it around and smacked it across the driver's head, knocking him out.

"S-She's a monster!" one of the still standing robbers on the road shouted, pulling up his M-16 and pointing it at the woman's back. However, before he could squeeze the trigger, his world blacked out when a second figure unexpectedly dropped down from the sky and sent him to the floor.

Turning when she heard a thud, Zangya saw from her position on top of the jeep, the familiar form of Videl standing over the defeated bandit. Dressed in a white, over-sized T-shirt with a long-sleeved, purple undershirt, and wearing a pair of black biker shorts, the short-haired teenager grinned across at the familiar face and waved. "Hey there, Zangya!"

"Oh. Hi there, Videl," the Hera replied while smirking, "Don't worry, I got this."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, this is my job. Even if it wasn't I'd still be out here kicking their asses too," the raven haired crime-fighter replied before turning her attention to a robber coming out of the building. When he saw her reach for his pistol, Videl smirked. "Oh? You want to dance? Okay then cowboy. Draw!"

And that's exactly what he did. The bandit pulled out his pistol and fired, only for the raven haired teen to head slip it and, drawing her finger in a similar motion, fired a weak, blue ki blast that struck the man in the chest and, not only did it knock him out, it also knocked him off his feet and sent him through the window. Once he was down, Videl blew on her finger triumphantly. "That's one." She then quickly went about picking off the rest of them.

Watching Satan City's poster girl begin making short work of the rest of the bandits, Zangya smirked before her back was suddenly bombarded by gunfire. Blinking in surprise when the bullets bounced off of her shoulder, she turned to see a lone robber with an Uzi pouring every single round he had onto her. When his gun clicked to empty seconds later, the man gawked when he saw the red haired woman still standing and glaring at him dangerously.

Before he could even blink, the Hera female could be seen standing directly in front of him with her hand raised to his face. When his mouth opened to gasp, she effortlessly flicked him in the forehead and sent him tumbling half a kilometer down the street, where he wound up in an unconscious heap seconds later.

"Alright. Who else wants some?" Zangya asked, looking around at the unconscious bodies littering the floor. Almost immediately after asking her question, the wall to the bank suddenly exploded and, looking around, she saw a towering, military mecha resembling a Battle Jacket burst into view. With its arms filled with bags of gold and valuables from the vault, the machine stopped at the sight of the fallen robbers and the alien, who glared up at the large suit in momentary surprise. "Hmm… interesting."

Quickly dropping the bags to the floor, the giant, round robot raised its hand and produced a cannon from its gauntlet, which it pointed down at the Hera female. The sight of the weapon had the police duck for cover and the civilians beyond the barricades run.

Zangya smirked, "Heh. Cute." She then raised a finger to blast it.

However, she didn't react fast enough when the weapon suddenly fired and lobbed an artillery shell at her from several yards away. Though the girl knew it wouldn't even be able to hurt her, just as she was preparing to counter it, another figure dropped down from the sky and intercepted the shell with his chest, which exploded against him with concussive force.

When the fire and smoke faded moments later, Zangya blinked when she found herself staring at the familiar broad shoulders of one Son Gohan. Wearing a yellow Capsule Corp jacket similar to Mirai Trunks', with a black turtle neck, black pants, and yellow Capsule Corp. boots, the young adult was not only all dressed up for the day ahead, but was also currently in his Super Saiyan form, obviously playing the part of the mysterious 'Golden Fighter' of Satan City.

Upon stopping the shell with his front, the demi-Saiyan turned and smiled at the Super Hera behind him, "Morning, Zangya."

"Oh. M-Morning, Gohan," the red haired warrior replied, only to curse inwardly when she realized she'd stammered.  _"Damn it. What's wrong with me today? Geez. It's just Gohan. Pull yourself together!"_  Unfortunately, she found that task to be extremely difficult, especially since the half-Saiyan was now grinning at her with that ridiculously dashing mug of his. "What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"Oh."

"You're up early today," the teen commented, completely ignoring the mecha suit in front of them as it stomped forward and prepared to take him down. "Didn't sleep well?"

" _Yeah. No thanks to you,"_ Zangya muttered in her head, suppressing a light blush while glaring back at the irritatingly considerate young fighter. "You didn't have to jump in and 'save me', you know. I can take these idiots out with both arms tied behind my back."

"Yeah. True. But I wanted to save you," Gohan answered quickly, giving the girl his characteristic grin and a helpful shrug, "Plus I thought it would look cool to drop in and stop the attack at the last second. You have to admit, it makes one hell of a cover photo." Speaking of which…

With its fist cranked back, the mecha towering over the pair threw a punch straight down at the Super Saiyan, intent on burying him in the ground with a single stroke. However, the moment its fist impacted against the distracted warrior's head, its arm exploded into a dozen pieces, leaving a stump where its gauntlet used to be. Hell, Gohan didn't even register to the fact that he just got decked by a two ton war machine.

The robot seemingly backed up in shock, holding its busted arm for the stunned audience to see.

Zangya smirked, also not caring that the robot just hit the demi-Saiyan, who was still smiling at her, "Honestly. You can be such a show off, sometimes."

Gohan chuckled, "Guilty. But hey, at least we're having fun." He then blindly held a hand up to the mecha and fired a golden blast straight through it, knocking it off its feet and sending it crashing into the bank wall. When it collapsed with the pile of rubble, the battle was over.

In just a few seconds, Videl had taken care of the rest of the bandits outside and rescued the hostages. The robbers that remained conscious immediately disposed of their weapons and surrendered, not wanting to end up like the mecha that they'd just used to raid the vault. After seeing how handily the trio of crime-fighters had managed to take them out, there were no other options available to them.

Once all of the fighting had stopped, the police moved in to gather up the criminals and cuff them. Those that'd been sent flying by Zangya needed immediate medical attention, as they'd obviously broken a few bones from their rough landings. Eventually, once the hostages were out of harm's way and the criminals had been loaded up, the police offered their thanks to the Golden Fighter and Videl, and allowed them to be on their way.

Transforming back to normal after making it a full block from the scene, Gohan turned to Zangya to see her looking back at him with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. "Just came out for a bit of a stroll, huh?"

"Yeah," the orange haired girl replied, having also turned back to normal after the bandits had been taken care of. "I thought I'd go into the city for a little while and have a look around. Clear my head, you know?"

"I guess it can get a little bit restless hanging around Mount Paozu all the time," the demi-Saiyan replied with a grin and a shrug. "It's not like you're our prisoner or anything. You can go out and explore the planet whenever you like, Zangya. We won't stop you."

The woman smiled back at him, only to avert her gaze moments later when she couldn't quite take the warm smile he was now sending her way. The sight of his overly friendly expression had her cheeks redden uncomfortably, "Thanks, Gohan."

"You know I got a little bit worried when I woke up and you didn't come down for breakfast with us. I even planned to go and look for you, but when I suddenly sensed your ki skyrocket all the way in Satan City, I immediately flew over to see what was happening," the demi-Saiyan said with a nod, seeing the Hera glance at him curiously. The young warrior then beamed at her, "I'm just glad you're doing alright."

Expression reflecting her surprise, Zangya felt her cheeks warm and her heart beat away at her chest in response to his words. Eventually shaking herself out of her daze, the woman stared back at him with a cocky smirk, "Isn't it about time you headed off to school, wonder boy?"

"Oh. Yeah. Crap, I almost forgot. Thanks," the spiky haired man exclaimed, quickly turning heel, checking to make sure his bag was still hanging off of his shoulder, and jogging over to Videl, who was waiting patiently for him up ahead, "I'll see you back at home, Zangya."

After saluting the teen and seeing him reunite with his raven haired classmate, the female Hera felt a prick of envy when she saw Videl greet the man with a high-five before playfully hugging his arm. When they began to walk away, the orange haired fighter turned heel and flew off, deciding to go bother somebody else.

Looking back momentarily when she sensed Zangya leave, Videl then glanced at Gohan curiously, "Is she doing alright? She looked a little bit anxious there."

"I'm not sure," the demi-Saiyan murmured, looking back at his friend of seven years and giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll have a word with her later and see if there's anything wrong. Maybe one of those idiot robbers said something to upset her."

The raven haired crime-fighter nodded in agreement, "Yeah. The sergeant told me that the boss and one of his lackeys riled her up when she approached them during the gunfight. Honestly, if someone called me  _that_  name, I'd be pretty pissed off as well."

Mentally leaving a note in his head to remind him to speak with Zangya tonight, Gohan then refocused their attention back on the road towards  _Orange Star Highschool_ , and began an animated chat with his best friend…

OOO

(Later that Afternoon)

Back in Mount Paozu, inside the dome-shaped building that was recognized all around as the Son family home, Zangya could be seen sitting at the dining room table wordlessly stirring a cup of hot chocolate with a teaspoon. Having earlier traveled to Kame House to visit Android 18# and her family and then later to the lookout to meet up with Piccolo for a little sparring session, the Hera soon found herself back at home and resting in the comforts of her good friend's domicile.

Needless to say, it'd been one surprisingly hectic day for her. First she'd woken up super early in the morning and had gone for a bit of a fly around to clear her head. Later onwards she stopped some military-esque bank robbers from killing innocent civilians. And then afterwards she spent an entire day shift flying around the continent from place to place looking for something to do, all the while trying to get rid of the Goddamn face that was stuck inside her head.

Gohan…

"Shit," Zangya muttered, bringing her mug up and taking a sip from it before setting it down with a 'clunk' that echoed throughout the house.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. In the morning her little migraine involving her half-Saiyan hero had at least been manageable and she'd been able to rid herself of her incredibly inappropriate thoughts by interacting with the local traffic. But after seeing the demi-Saiyan greet his friend from school and watching Videl latch onto his arm, just made trying to suppress thoughts of the spiky haired young man next to impossible.

It sparked a sort of primal urge inside of her that was beyond her knowledge and understanding, and it shook her up something awful.

Piccolo had actually pointed out how distracted she seemed after their spar, to which she replied she was just having an off day. While the Namekian bought it with his usual unswerving demeanor, it didn't help the fact that Zangya was still feeling incredibly worked up.

Now leading into the late afternoon and still unable to quell her mind of Gohan's gentle smile, all Zangya could do now was sit in her spot at the table, look miserable, and let the whole thing run its course. But with her state of mind gradually worsening and leaving her in a state that was constantly on edge, she didn't know what else she could do.

She wanted Gohan, but she was too afraid to approach him about it.

Just as she was delving into her thoughts to try and meditate the whole thing away, the orange haired woman suddenly heard the front door open and close, moments before the silhouette of Gohan stepped into view. The sight of him appearing in the doorway had the Hera balk slightly and avert her gaze immediately, partly out of frustration and partly out of nervousness.

"Hey Zangya."

"Hey Gohan. Welcome home," the young woman replied, expression remaining completely stoic while she watched him move around the table. Glancing towards the window, she saw that the evening was rolling in and that the sky was already turning orange. "You're a little later than usual."

"Yeah. I had some errands I needed to run for the teacher. After that I dropped by West City to say hi to Bulma on my way home."

"Oh. Did you have another tough sparring session with Vegeta?" Zangya asked curiously, smirking across at the young adult as he stepped over to the fridge.

"A quick one," the spiky haired Z-warrior replied, pulling out a carton of orange juice and moving over to the cupboards to grab a glass. "I'm telling yah, that guy trains harder than any of us. Even though I'm still stronger than him and have better control over my Super Saiyan transformations, that man still packs a mean right hook." Turning around with glass in hand, Gohan grinned and showed the Hera his cheek, which still had the faint outline of a fist-shaped bruise. "The score: four hundred and eighty eight for me and four hundred and fifty one for him."

Zangya quickly deduced what those numbers were, "Number of blows that the two of you landed on each other?"

"Number of blows that actually  _connected_ ," the half-Saiyan corrected, moving to the table and pulling up a chair. When he sat down, he poured himself a drink and set the carton aside. "I was always the more evasive fighter of our group. Though I'm no stranger to going toe to toe with someone, I always preferred hitting from the outside."

"You're telling me," the Hera exclaimed, seeing the man sip from his glass and set it down. "Does the guy still use the same, cookie-cutter fighting style he always had?"

"Yeah, but he's gotten much better at using it," Gohan stated with a grin, "Much better than he was seven years ago. Vegeta's a master at roughhousing."

"He never was one for taking it easy," the girl commented with a tilt of her head.

"No kidding. Trunks takes right after him in that department. The poor squirt tries so hard whenever he and his old man are having their one-on-ones," the demi-Saiyan added, at the same time recalling all of the lessons he'd watched Vegeta put his son through. After sparing them that thought, the highschooler then turned his attention to the emptiness of their house and the unexpected quietness that had befallen them. "So where's mum and Goten? I didn't hear anybody else coming in through the door, so I'm assuming they're both out."

"Yeah. You just missed them about fifteen minutes ago," Zangya said while pointing over her shoulder, "Chi-Chi took the little munchkin up to West City to spend the night over at Bulma's. She'll be staying with them too."

"O-Oh," Gohan grinned at the news, "What did Goten do this time?"

The orange haired alien chuckled, "What  _didn't_  he do. Apparently he got a hold of a packet of sugar bombs from the cupboard and went nuts all over the damn place. Believe me; I was right here when it all happened. He actually ended up ruining Chi-Chi's counter when he 'tried to help her' finish cooking."

By that definition, Gohan assumed that his younger brother had attempted to speed things along with tea by using his ki to cook for his mother, something which he and his dad experimented with back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If that was true, then the young adult knew that things couldn't have ended well for either Chi-Chi  ** _or_**  their dinner.

Judging from the relatively clean state of the kitchen, he figured his mother and Zangya had ended up cleaning up after the little rascal before the former took the demi-Saiyan down to Capsule Corp. to get some reminders in proper etiquette from Vegeta.

"I will say this; the Prince of all Saiyans makes one hell of a drill sergeant," Gohan remarked, earning a quiet giggle from the former space pirate. "He's doing pretty well as a part time gym instructor at the company. So far he's had a hundred percent success rate, since he won't accept anything lower than that number." What more could you expect?

A chuckle escaped his listener's lips, "Bulma really has him tamed, huh?" Zangya said, grinning across at the half-Saiyan in amusement.

"Pretty much," the highschooler replied, swirling his glass momentary and bringing it to his lips, "He's come a long way since Cell. He's settled down with Bulma, decided to raise a family with her, and is trying to get all of his priorities in order. Even though he can still be a bit of a pain sometimes, he's still a really good guy…" He then spared the stunning, blue-skinned woman a momentary glance and beamed her way, "You've come a long way yourself, Zangya. Not just as a fighter, but as a person too."

Smile disappearing for a moment, the former alien mercenary glanced away thoughtfully. "Yeah." When she saw Gohan take a swig of his juice and finish it, she gazed at him fondly without him noticing and spared him one of her rarer smiles.  _"And I have you to thank for every mile I've been able to cover, Gohan."_

After all, he was the one that saved her all those years ago and gave her a second chance at a new life. She owed him that and so much more.

Because she'd grown so comfortable in his presence with her time here on earth, she'd never truly considered how big of an impact the young male had had on her existence here. All of her thoughts and feelings had been built upon a gradually developing slate of trust and friendship. The rest of the effects came in on their own.

Now that she could fully comprehend her position, the orange haired girl could also tack on another aspect of her life that'd been influenced by the demi-Saiyan.

Noticing her change in expression, Gohan stared at her for a few seconds in contemplation. Upon which he then folded his arms on the table in front of him and leaned forward, "Hey Zangya, be honest with me. Are you doing alright? I mean… are you feeling okay?" Jolting the girl out of her exhausted posture, the half-Saiyan gave to her his full and undivided attention, "I noticed you were acting very strange earlier after we stopped those bank robbers this morning, like you were angry or upset or something. Did something happen to you?"

"Huh? N-No. Nothing happened to me," the Hera replied quickly, looking across at the spiky haired hero with as straight a stare as she could muster. From the way he was gazing at her with that inquisitive expression of his, it made her returning his focus rather difficult.

"Are you sure?" the demi-Saiyan insisted, tilting his head. "Those robbers didn't say anything to hurt you… did they?"

Zangya blew a raspberry, "Pft. I can take verbal abuse just as well as  _you_  can, spike. Besides, why would I care what a couple of useless humans have to say to me? Those guys were crooks. I can only give them so much attention." Though she did admit to being ticked off by them, their name-calling wasn't what was bothering her. She then threw the half-Saiyan a hard stare, "Why are you asking me this?"

Withdrawing a little when he noticed his friend was getting defensive, Gohan smiled, "I'm just worried about you, Zangya, that's all." He adjusted his position slightly, "The last couple of weeks I've noticed you were acting more… _reserved_  than usual, like there was something bothering you or getting on your nerves… especially today before I left for school."

The girl responded to that with momentary surprise. "Really?"

Gohan chuckled, "I think I've known you long enough to notice when you're acting a little bit stranger than usual. Everyone's got some sort of tell… even somebody as cool as you." Even right now, while he was speaking with her, he could sense something amiss about his friend; something that he knew was there but she was doing everything in her power to keep hidden from him.

"Seriously, Gohan, I'm fine," the Hera replied, desperately wanting the man to stop pressing the issue. The way he was looking at her right now was making her feel very uncomfortable, and she acknowledged this by throwing him a firm glare. "You don't have to be so worried about me, okay. I can take care of my own problems."

The half-Saiyan backed away a bit more while holding up his hands, "Hey, you don't need to get so angry with me. If you say you're fine and you can handle it then that's good enough for me." Seeing the woman nod in understanding and return to her hot chocolate, Gohan relaxed a little, resting forward on the table with his arms in front of him. When the girl took another sip of her drink, the young man chuckled lightly again, "I mean… it's not like you're in love with someone or anything like that…"

Zangya immediately did a spit take across the kitchen, spraying her drink through the air like a garden hose before coughing out the rest, "WHAT?!"

Her reaction had Gohan blink in bewilderment, "Huh? Wait… so… you actually  _do_  like someone?"

"What the hell led you into saying that all of a sudden?" the former space mercenary asked with wide eyes.

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't thinking. It was just something that came to mind and I decided to point it out." Even so, the woman's rather heated reply definitely gave something rather interesting away to the highschooler, who then set aside his drink to interrogate his sparring partner a little further. You know, because he was curious like that. "But judging from your reaction, you're telling me there  _is_  somebody that you have feelings for. So… who is he? Describe him to me."

Initially gawking across at the half-Saiyan with saucers for eyes, Zangya quickly regained her composure and looked away from her friend almost shamefully. Though she was able to conceal much of her blush behind a veil of seriousness, the fact that the object of her daydreams, fantasies and affections that Gohan was asking for was sitting just a few feet across from her, made it difficult to suppress the vortex of emotions currently coursing through her entire body. The proximity with the source and his ever persistent grin had her press her legs together and turn her gaze away from him in an effort to shrug off his gentle eyes and handsome visage.

"I… I can't."

The half-Saiyan withdrew, "Huh? Why not?"

Zangya then shot him a flustered look, "Because I don't want to! Okay!" The woman then gritted her teeth at the boy's slightly wounded taking to her reply and averted her stare once more. "I told you not to worry about it. Like I said… this is my problem… and it's my job to take care of it."

At first giving the girl's words a quick run through and a moment for her to calm down, Gohan then figured she could use a little bit of space and beamed at her. When he did, he shuffled over in his seat and, leaning over, placed a hand on top of hers. The gesture had the Hera female's gaze snap towards him, where she then saw a warm smile appear on his face.

"Hey, Zangya. You and I are friends, right?" When he received nothing but a silent stare from her, he continued. "And in the seven years we've known each other, have I ever let you down or turned my back on you even once?" Upon seeing her shake her head, Gohan squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Then you know you can count on me to be there for you. If you ever need my help… or if you ever need me for anything at all… you can come straight to me, yeah?" His intense gaze and words bringing a silent gasp from the orange haired warrior, the half-Saiyan nodded and pulled away slowly. "And hey, if you want my opinion… if you really like this guy, you should just go up to him and say so."

The Hera's eyes shimmered and her heart raced as she took in the young man's words and gazed into his kind face. His focus on her alone was enough to make her stop and listen. When she felt him give her hand one last squeeze, he then moved out of reach.

Gohan's expression was straight and unwavering, and his words were sincere. "If you hold back and don't act now, you might miss out on a big opportunity in your life. Just take the chance and go for it… that's what I think, anyway. It's your choice and, like you said, this is something that  _you_  have to take care of." He then noticed her cup sitting on the table and nodded to it. "I'll… clean that up for you."

Without another word, the demi-Saiyan took her mug and his glass and moved them over to the kitchen sink. The moment he did so, Zangya's once stunned mind began to churn again.

She was already well aware that over the past several years, she and Gohan had become the closest of friends, and saw each other more than anybody else did, sharing top spot with his family, Piccolo and Videl. That much was a given.

And like the demi-Saiyan said, she knew she could trust him with anything and could come to him whenever she needed his help.

But the problem she had right now was of an entirely different matter.

While it did definitely involve feelings for another person and Gohan encouraged her to step up to the man in question and act upon them, the person that was actually the cause of this emotional turmoil she was going through, was none other than the half-Saiyan who brought it up in the first place. This was pretty much the only thing that was stopping her from making an immediate decision and it was eating her up as a result.

While she did love the guy, so much so that her body quivered from head to toe whenever his face popped into her mind, she was too afraid to approach him because she was worried that he wouldn't share the same feelings and would turn her down instantly, and with good reason. Not only did he have that Videl girl in his life that he saw on a day to day basis, but there was also her past to consider.

She'd been a former gangster that plundered worlds and destroyed them, and that partly included her own race when she let her former boss wipe out their entire planet. Along with Bojack, she and his friends had wrecked havoc all across the universe, and were punished for ten thousand years as a result. The fact that she had developed romantic feelings for someone who was so gentle he wouldn't hurt a fly and despised people with that kind of history, Zangya wasn't sure he would ever return the feelings of someone like her.

Of course, now that she thought about it some more, a lot of the young Saiyan's friends had their share of dark pasts as well, a couple just as bad as hers. Looking at them now and seeing how they interacted with Gohan on a daily basis and vice versa, she quickly realized that the half-Saiyan loved them despite all of that, because he'd come to know them and respect them.

And that included her.

If there was even the slightest of chances, maybe she'd changed enough over the past seven years to earn that same level of respect and camaraderie from him. Though she didn't act the part, she knew that she cared more about him than any other person in the world; the same boy who spared her, the same boy who'd let her into his home, and the same boy who'd given her a new meaning in life.

After meditating on his words for what felt like an eternity and seeing him start to wash the cups at the sink, Zangya quickly made up her mind.

She needed to get these feelings off of her chest one way or another and, just like he said to her, she was going to take a chance and push forward. Kami be damned.

Finally giving into her feelings, the woman stood up and quietly approached the demi-Saiyan. He was so invested in setting the cups aside to dry that he failed to notice the Hera standing behind him.

"Gohan…"

Perking up at his name, the spiky haired youngster turned around and smiled. "What's up, Zang-" He was promptly cut off when the girl unexpectedly floated up from the floor, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips into his for a kiss.

It was chaste at first and Gohan was too stunned to respond to it, but eventually the orange haired girl started to deepen the kiss. Using the advantageous position she'd gained, she pulled him closer and probed at his lips, gently asking him to respond. About a full minute later, she then disengaged and looked at the surprised look on the demi-Saiyan's face.

The young male blinked; his cheeks hot and gaze wide in shock, "Z-Zangya? What are you…?"

"It's you, Gohan," the female Hera said, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes shimmering with fondness and desire the likes of which the demi-Saiyan had never seen before. It was enough to leave him speechless. "It's you that I've fallen for and… no matter how hard I try… I just can't stop thinking about you. I've been dreaming about you so much that it's driving me crazy. For months now I've wanted you, to have you as my own and for me to be yours, but in all that time… I was just too afraid to come out and say anything." With one arm still wrapped around his neck, she brought her other hand around and ran it down his cheek, "But not anymore. I want you so much… I want all of you…"

Gohan's mouth moved, yet no words came out. With his eyes wide and wavering just as much as Zangya's were, the demi-Saiyan was unable to say anything for the longest time. He'd guessed that his friend was in love with someone, but he never figured  _that_  someone would be  _him_. He just… didn't know how to respond to it, and it was that fault that kept him from doing anything but stare down at the Hera in silence while she moved closer once again.

"I don't mean to be so forward. But I've… I've wanted to be with you for so long, it's killing me. I… I want to be yours… and I want you to be mine."

In that one instant, something inside of Gohan snapped. It was something instinctual and primal, something that he couldn't quite explain, yet it was something that felt natural and a part of his being. The sensation was enough to eliminate the fine line between him and the girl he regarded as a good friend and soon enough, all thoughts of consequence and anybody else in his life was soon replaced entirely by Zangya and the image of her lithe form lying splayed out beneath him.

The force behind it was so sudden, so prominent and so possessive that he just couldn't battle it down in time. He became so overwhelmed by it that the look of surprise once shimmering in his cool, charcoal eyes swiftly changed and became one that was filled with intent and longing.

Reaching up with his hand, he cupped Zangya's cheek. It was a reaction that had the Hera look deeply into his eyes and see for herself the very sensation that had come over him, burning deep within his irises. Before she knew it, the half-Saiyan had leant down so close that their noses were practically touching.

"Zangya," the boy said in a soft yet husky voice, one that had the girl's heart skip a beat inside her chest. When she opened her mouth to respond, Gohan swooped in and crushed his lips against hers, catching the Hera completely by surprise and drawing a startled gasp from her.

Her surprise didn't last too long though. Upon realizing the young man was finally responding to her affections, the girl closed her eyes and allowed her instincts to take over. Once again she wrapped an arm around his back and the other moved behind his head, her fingers burying into his spiky locks. Gohan countered by wrapping his arms around her back and waist, and pulling her into his body.

The pair's lips remained locked in a tender kiss for a full minute, the heat being drawn from their display prompting the pair to deepen their expressions of affections. Giving into his desires and opening up to the kiss, Gohan moved his tongue into Zangya's mouth and met hers in a carnal dance. With every second that past after that, their kiss became more passionate, turning their once tentative exchange into something wilder and intense. As they became more fervent, Zangya pushed Gohan against the kitchen counter behind him, causing him to unintentionally knock one of the drying cups over.

Thrilled that Gohan was reciprocating her actions, Zangya moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands start to roam and something firm press up against her. Starting to get a little more adventurous, Zangya ran her hands all over the demi-Saiyan's back, familiarizing herself with the contours under his shirt, at about the same time Gohan brought his hands down to rest on her hips. When the heat inside of her body escalated, the Hera started to grind against him.

Growling into her lips while they continued to make out, Gohan suddenly spun them around so that Zangya's back was up against the counter. As soon as she was pinned, his hands started to run all over her body, with one moving to tangle with her hair while the other ran down her back to squeeze her firm buttocks. Desperate to feel more of her, he bucked against her, causing her to abruptly break their kiss and moan. This left her wide open for Gohan to dive in and start nibbling and suckling on her neck, drawing more gasps of delight from the blue-skinned beauty, who hooked a leg around his and started to wantonly grind her core against his arousal.

"Oh yes, right there," Zangya moaned, eyes shut tightly as the half-Saiyan increased his ministrations.

While Gohan continued to ravage the girl's delicious collar bone and the pair proceeded to dry hump against one another, wanting to feel more of their partner, the orange haired angel grew tired of being the submissive one and, with lightning fast movement, reversed their positions again. With a hard push, she managed to shove the demi-Saiyan up against the nearby fridge and Zangya proceeded to devour the boy's mouth a second time.

After feeling up enough of his chest, the Hera female decided to see what Gohan had in store for her and, blindly unbuckling his belt and slipping a hand down the front of his trousers, she had a little bit of a rummage. She stopped the moment her fingers curled around the thing he had hiding inside his boxer.

" _Whoa… is that his?"_  the orange haired woman suddenly thought, estimating his size to be around roughly ten inches. Licking her lips at the way it pulsed against her palm, she then gave it a testing squeeze, causing her sparring partner to inhale sharply.

Curious, Zangya began to stroke the man's cock in his trousers and the demi-Saiyan let out a throaty groan. Tightening her grip, she sped up her strokes, drawing another series of pleasurable sounds from the eighteen-year-old, who then started to buck against her hand.

Slowly coming to his senses, the demi-Saiyan brought a hand of his own from behind the woman to slip into the front of her white shorts, where he decided to have a bit of an explore. The moment his finger dove into her panties, the female Hera let out a gasp as well and lent against the man when she felt him begin to stroke her in kind.

Both gripping the other, the pair pressed forward with their ministrations, their hot breaths mingling in a fit of passion while they gazed lustfully at the other.

In that moment, Zangya saw the exact same Gohan from her dreams reflected in his expression; wearing the same look he only wore when in battle and the one that gave him his sudden bursts of fury. Only this time it was more tamed, yet still held the same fires and fierceness she knew he possessed. The sight of the now dominant Saiyan side reflected in the boy's eyes prompted Zangya to speed up her actions and start a battle between them that would not end until the next morning.

Moans escaping their lips, the pair lent in and kissed the other passionately, while at the same time grinding against the other with need.

Gohan moved to attack the girl's neck again in a fit of lustful intent, drawing even more throaty sounds from her as he reached up with his other palm to run up her side before cupping one of her bountiful breasts contained inside of her tight halter top. Squeezing and massaging it roughly, he managed to draw another loud groan of pleasure from the girl, who squirmed under the simultaneous assault on her vital spots. His mouth was so hot against her skin.

Knowing exactly where this was going, Zangya, nibbling on the Saiyan's ear, gasped in the heat of the moment, "Gohan… bedroom… now…"

"Mmmm… stay still…" Their passion escalating, Gohan complied with the girl's request and, bringing both hands around, rested them upon her firm buttocks. In one swift movement he hoisted her up, allowing the minx to wrap her legs around his waist and make his task of carrying her easier.

Of course, as he started to walk them through the hallways of their house, Zangya decided to make his trip a little more challenging.

He was going to have to work for this prize.

She effortlessly sought out his lips again with unspeakable determination and, after nipping playfully on his bottom lip, started to grind against his hips again. The act of which almost caused the teen to fall over while they were heading down the corridor.

Zangya then nibbled on his earlobe playfully. "Hu-rry… Go-han," she purred sensuously, nearly causing the half-Saiyan's knees to buckle at how erotic her voice sounded.

Eventually arriving at his bedroom, Gohan pushed Zangya against the doorway and, getting her back for her little stunt, began kissing down her neck and collar. Earning a yelp from her when he playfully bit her, the woman paid him back by rubbing against his still clothed erection, a counter that inevitably led to them beginning to undress right there outside his chamber.

Managing to blindly crank open his bedroom door, the half-Saiyan stumbled in, but managed to regain his balance and press the girl against the nearby wall while she unwrapped her legs. Continuing to make out fiercely, Gohan managed to remove Zangya's vest while she ripped off his yellow jacket and kicked off her boots, tossing the articles aside before beginning to work on their shirts. In a flurry of mouths and clothing, the half-Saiyan removed his converses and socks, as well as Zangya's halter top, the girl in turn slipping off the man's turtle neck.

Looking Gohan's bare upper body over, Zangya licked her lips when her eyes grazed over his broad shoulders, muscular chest, perfectly chiseled stomach and six-pack.

" _Oh Kami, you can grind meat on those abs."_  Getting hotter at the sight of his rockin' bod, the orange haired girl quickly decided to take charge and, using a deceptively fast maneuver, pushed Gohan across the room so that he slammed into the side of his desk. With his backside leaning against it, Zangya kissed him passionately, distracting him with her ferocity before beginning to work her way down his neck and body.

Licking, kissing and savoring every inch of the muscular contours and bumps making up Gohan's Herculean form, Zangya eventually got to her knees and began working on his pants. With the belt already unfastened she managed to pull his trousers down and remove them entirely, leaving him in only his boxers. She blinked in surprise when she saw his arousal tented in the cloth and, smirking deviously, gripped the waistline of his underwear and pulled them down. She flinched in surprise when his erection smacked her in the chin and blinked in awe when she inspected it up close.

" _Whoa. What is that, ten… twelve inches?"_  Zangya thought, swallowing hard before an enthusiastic grin crossed her heated face.  _"Geez. You could hang a flag from this monster."_ Whatever the case, it was obvious to her now that little Gohan wasn't so little anymore. Her mouth salivating at the sight of the towering majesty before her, with a mixture of fascination and hunger reflected in her eyes, the Hera reached up with both hands and wrapped them around his girth.

Absentmindedly noticing with lustful glee that her fingers couldn't completely go around his cock, Zangya began giving him the most sensational hand job ever, stroking his base with one hand while running the other over his bulbous head. Gohan let out a groan of delight as the orange haired girl worked her magic on him, pumping and tugging his hardened member with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Damn… your hands are so soft," Gohan hissed, smirking down at his friend turned lover who threw a grin right back at him.

She was obviously into this… and the young Saiyan couldn't help but think what kind of an outstanding performance she was going to give him later that night.

"We're just getting started," Zangya replied, before wordlessly moving in and, without warning, began lavishing attention on the twitching tip of his cock.

The demi-Saiyan's head was thrown back as the orange haired girl's tongue ran over the crown of his manhood, her luscious lips kissing it before she began running up and down his length, tasting the mighty pillar of flesh. Getting a whiff of his manly scent and feeling his cock pulse in her hand, causing her own body to throb inwardly, Zangya then opened her mouth wide and devoured half of his cock in one sitting. The feeling of her orifice around his immense girth had Gohan let out a groan of enjoyment.

"Oh Kami, Zangya," the demi-Saiyan moaned as he looked down at the girl sucking greedily on his cock like it were a treat, "Your mouth feels so good. It's incredible."

Smirking around the young man's member at his compliment, Zangya moved lower, her tongue licking around the underside of his dick while her freehand reached up to knead his balls. Seeing the lustful look in his eyes, the female warrior began bobbing her head up and down on his length faster, alternating between long slurps to quick movements to stir the man's senses. Her actions elicited low moans of ecstasy from the demi-Saiyan, who gasped when he saw the girl give a long, loud slurp and pull back on his length at the same time.

Licking the head again, Zangya decided to be a little more adventurous and with a deep exhale, went down on it as far as she could go, deepthroating him. Gohan's eyes nearly rolled back when the girl began taking all of his cock with long, vacuuming strokes, one hand wrapped around his base while the other gripped his fine backside.

"Kami, you're amazing," Gohan gasped, reaching forward to place a hand on her head, earning an approving look from the woman.

As she continued her ministrations on the demi-Saiyan for several minutes more, Gohan slowly felt himself approaching his limit and, taking Zangya's head in both hands, began thrusting into her luscious mouth in time with her descents.

The Hera female, sensing his approaching end through his actions, moaned around his phallus as she felt the half-Saiyan pull her down onto his cock and sped up, her head bobbing up and down at a faster rate. Soon enough, their once express pace gave way to the young warrior vigorously thrusting hard into her mouth, until…

"Z-Zangya… I… I'm cumming!" Gohan called out before, with one final grunt, he pulled her down onto his length and came, his seed exploding into her waiting mouth in long, thick ropes that she greedily swallowed.

Not missing a single drop of his creamy essence, Zangya gulped down everything the man had to give her. Once his manhood ceased throbbing, she then released his cock with a loud, wet slurp, a smile appearing on her face as she licked whatever had managed to escape her lips.

"Mmm… you're delicious," Zangya cooed dreamily, glancing up at the boy to see his sweaty face smirking at her. "You've been holding back quite a lot, huh, stud?" She then looked down at his shaft and blinked in surprise when she saw it was still hard. "Geez. Already?"

Gohan chuckled, "You give me some powerful motivation." He then speedily brought the girl back to her feet, picked her up, and carried her over to his bed, where he dropped her right down on top of it. The Hera female hit the mattress with a light 'oof', whereupon she then saw the half-Saiyan clamber over her and feel his knee press into the juncture between her legs. Feeling her breaths coming out in ragged pants, the spiky haired warrior gave the young woman a look that had her entire body shiver, "Now… it's my turn."

Gulping at his words, Zangya nodded and with a smile, allowed herself to rest back into the comforts of his mattress. The Hera female soon found herself lying provocatively beneath the half-Saiyan while he lent down and immediately went for her neck, kissing it tenderly and then slowly making his way down to her collarbone. When he eventually arrived at the bra covering her ample chest, the demi-Saiyan growled at the infernal piece of clothing and, running his hands up her stomach, pushed it out of the way before ripping it from her body.

Zangya moaned loudly when she felt Gohan's lips on her breasts, his tongue teasing one of her dark blue nipples before he started suckling on it. He lavished attention to her left while his right hand reached up and groped the other, kneading, squeezing and massaging it. He alternated between the two, giving both equal attention, before suddenly pressing the two together and suckling on both nipples at once, earning a cry of pleasure from the girl.

"Oh Kami… Gohan," Zangya gasped out, biting her bottom lip before bringing her hands down to tangle in his hair. "That feels so good… ooh."

Once he was certain he'd stimulated the girl enough in that area, Gohan then began moving down, licking and kissing her blue skin, while his hands ran up and down her sides. Zangya squirmed when the demi-Saiyan licked a particularly tender spot around her bellybutton, the man paying her flawless curves and taut stomach a great deal of attention, before moving to her hips. It was here the boy slowly pulled her shorts and underwear down her legs, an act that had Zangya gasp and cross her thighs as soon as he'd removed her undergarments.

Smiling at how shyly she responded, Gohan hovered over her once again while the girl lay beneath him, face flushed and body trembling. "You're gorgeous, Zangya." His sincere remark bringing a small smile to the young woman's face, he then took her knees in both hands and beamed, "Please… let me see you…  _all_  of you." At first remaining hesitant, the girl eventually caved to his request and allowed the man to part her thighs. In a matter of seconds, his hot breath was soon tickling the surface of her nether regions.

A smile framing his face as he took in the sight and smell of Zangya's arousal, Gohan gently massaged her sides as he tenderly kissed and licked her inner thighs. His teasing actions causing the Hera female to shiver whenever his breath grazed her womanhood, he continued probing around her core, not going directly for it but hitting all of the girl's nerves regardless. When she tried to reach for his head to pull him forward, he took her hands and held them at her sides, preventing her from grabbing him and causing her to mewl uselessly.

Eventually, feeling he'd teased the poor girl long enough, Gohan gave the quivering warrior one last look before, without warning, diving straight for her center, pressing his mouth against her and burying his tongue into her folds.

The act of the half-Saiyan planting his mouth against her womanhood had Zangya buck her hips, throw her head back into the mattress, and cry out as a wave of pleasure shot through her. Her breath hitching when she felt his tongue swirl around inside of her, sending bolts of electricity running through her body, she began to roll her hips in time with the man's mouth.

"Gohan… Aaah… AAaaah!"

Hearing her cries of pleasure fill the room, Gohan brought his fingers around to help, sticking two in and pumping them slowly to stimulate her further. While all this was going on, his other hand ventured up her stomach to her breast, which gripped and kneaded it slowly at the same time he worked on her pussy. His tongue swirled around deep inside her, brushing against her velvety inner walls while her nectar leaked out into his mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh Kami! So good. Uh-uh-oh, it feels so fucking good." Panting as she felt the boy's teeth and breath graze her clit, Zangya looked down to see the demi-Saiyan glance up at her with a primal look in his eyes. Giving her inner thigh a teasing lick, he then glanced back at her nether lips and, with a devilish grin in play, went straight for her center.

A loud scream of passion escaped Zangya's mouth when Gohan's lips latched onto her clit, her back arching as his tongue and fingers started stimulating her most sensitive of areas. "Oh, sweet Kami!"

Giving her bud a few testing licks, the demi-Saiyan then began sucking it between his lips and swirling and flicking his tongue over it. The result had the Hera female thrashing beneath him violently, her mouth and eyes wide in shock as bolts of electric bliss rushed through her.

"Fuck, Gohan… oh fuck!" Zangya cried out as she threw her head back, her moans transforming into cries as he suckled on her bundle of nerves. "Ah-uh-uh-Gohan! Oh yeah! So good! Uh-uh-uh-so fucking good!" Her hands shot out to grab the blanket beneath her while the Saiyan rested a hand on her belly and kept her pinned, preventing her from moving while he helped himself to her most sacred of places. "Uh-uh-uh! Oh-fuck! Keep going, Gohan!"

Desperately wanting more, Zangya did everything she could to push herself against that marvelous mouth. Understanding what she wanted, Gohan flattened his tongue against her and licked up while she shimmied down. She then gyrated her hips so that the Saiyan's tongue traveled in one long stroke from her folds all the way up to her clit. Moaning loudly, Zangya grabbed her breasts, allowing Gohan to take control with his wonderful mouth. She pinched herself in time with his licks, panting rapidly as he increased his ministrations.

"Ooh! Yes! Uh! That feels so good!" Zangya cried out again, her breaths coming out in sharp exhales as she felt Gohan pick up speed, sucking on her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her. "Oh! Fuck! R-Right there! Yes! Right there!" Moving to grip the blanket again, the orange haired girl's head thrashed about and shrieks of pleasure escaped her, the young Saiyan clamping his mouth down on her womanhood and beginning to suckle.  _"Kami, if he's devouring me, please never let him stop!"_

The sounds Zangya made let Gohan know if he was doing the right thing, allowing him to alter his speed and technique to elicit more heavenly sounds from her. Her breathing picked up speed as he nibbled on her clit harder and pumped his fingers at an even more rapid pace, bringing her closer and closer to her peak.

Soon enough, the girl's wonderful ride on the boy's mouth came to a glorious end with one hell of a climax.

"Oh Kami! Uh-uh-I'm gonna cum! Ooh-Gohan… I'm gonna fucking cum!" Zangya cried out before, with one final lick, the Hera female let out a wail of finality, "OOOH, I'M CUMMING!" Gripping the bed sheets beneath her, the girl's back bent like a bow as her inner walls convulsed around the boy's fingers and she came into his mouth. She cried out as she rode that talented tongue of his to the heights of euphoria, her body jerking and spasming as if it were possessed, before eventually coming down from her bliss with a gasp.

"Good girl," Gohan whispered, kissing her sensitive flesh. After lapping up the rest of her fluids, he looked up at the blue-skinned maiden to see her staring down at him with a flushed, sweaty face and a half-lidded gaze.

"I… I… I can't feel my legs," Zangya gasped when she saw the half-Saiyan beam at her.

Grinning, the demi-Saiyan began kissing his way back up her body, kissing her stomach, her belly button, her breasts, her sternum, her collar bone, and then her neck. He suckled on it, leaving a few red marks while his hands groped her large breasts, before moving up to kiss her jaw line and finally her lips. Their exchange was brief, tender and passionate, neither caring that they could taste each other.

After all, they planned to do a lot more before the night was through.

"Well? What do you think?" Gohan asked curiously, his Saiyan eyes still burning strongly with desire.

Zangya, gulping after catching her breath, grinned at the insatiable young man, "I think… that was fantastic." Reaching up to run a hand through his sweaty hair as her breathing slowed, she then gave him a mischievous grin, "What else have you got for me?"

The half-Saiyan shrugged, "Well… I heard that a first time for girls is supposed to hurt… so…."

"Oh? And what makes you think this is my first time?" Zangya asked. When she saw the raised eyebrow Gohan gave her next, the blue-skinned woman chuckled and smiled back at him, "It's that obvious, huh?"

"You never messed around?"

"No," Zangya answered, shaking her head and looking him straight in the eye, "I never could find the right man… not until I met you, of course."

The young demi-Saiyan smiled at her sincerity, "Do you need me to take it easy on you?"

"Don't worry. I'm a tough fighter. I'm sure I can handle it," the Hera female replied, beaming at the boy before running a hand down his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, and then down his amazing chest. "Now… make love to me, Son Gohan. Make me yours in every way… and I'll make you mine."

Gohan, beaming brightly, nodded, "As you wish." Complying with the young woman's request, the spiky haired martial artist made sure to position his body comfortably above her and moved his manhood to suspend above her entrance. When his hand ghosted over his arousal, the Hera female saw that he was still rock solid.

Pleasuring Zangya to this point had made Gohan painfully hard and, judging from the way he was throbbing, he was easily ready for another round. So, taking a deep breath, the girl relaxed into the mattress and allowed her legs to spread while her best friend turned lover prepared for the final stage of their initiation.

When Gohan took her hips and rubbed his cock against the wet folds of her entrance, Zangya's heart began to race again and her eyes shimmered.

Looking up to see the girl bite her bottom lip, the demi-Saiyan beamed, "Are you ready for me, Zangya?"

At his question, the girl swallowed and nodded, "Y-Yes."

Reaching up to lay a hand against her cheek, the half-Saiyan made sure he was looking directly into her eyes as he finished aligning himself with her. Then, when he saw she was ready, he pushed into her slowly, spearing her almost all the way to the base in one single, fluid stroke.

Zangya hissed when she felt the boy break through her and gripped the bed sheets around them tightly, his thrust embedding almost his entire phallus inside of her and stretching her inner walls to an unbelievable degree. Feeling her barrier break and blood trickle down her inner thigh, the girl suddenly reached up and snapped her arms around the demi-Saiyan in a tight embrace, gritting her teeth and digging her fingers into his back.

The demi-Saiyan stopped as soon as he saw her wince.

Despite all their hard training and fights over the years, the tough, female warrior from another world had been able to keep her hymen intact. Apparently her race's biology wasn't too different from many others either. Of course, no matter how strong she was, there was always a possibility that in some way she could still be hurt by even the simplest of actions.

Seeing the pain clearly reflected in her eyes, Gohan leaned in and gave her a comforting kiss. It was a gesture of affection that Zangya accepted gladly, her pussy slowly adjusting to his enormous size while her shivering ran its course.

Eventually, once he was certain he'd given the girl enough time to accommodate for him, Gohan looked down at her softly, "Zangya? Are you okay?" He asked her in a voice that was both gentle and kind, even though his Saiyan side was begging… screaming at him to move into this girl and claim her right then and there.

The pleasure of being inside of her was almost indescribable and it was shaking the boy up something fierce.

Catching her breath, the orange haired Hera slowly brought herself back around and looked up at the half-Saiyan staring down at her amorously, "Yes. I'm alright now." She was strong and able to recover quickly. The pain of his entry slipped away in a matter of moments and, sure enough, a new sensation quickly replaced it, one that was pleasant, warm and fulfilling.

It was the same feeling that gripped the spiky haired warrior hovering over her as he remained still inside of her.

Gohan smiled, "Alright." Assured that the girl hugging him was alright, he then eased back before slowly thrusting into her again, this time going in a little bit further. The act of doing so had the girl yelp in surprise, a sound that was followed immediately by their hips slapping together. The movement also had the demi-Saiyan groan loudly, prompting him to lean forward and nip at her earlobe, before reaching between their legs with his hand to stroke the girl's clit. The action had the Hera jerk violently with a cry of pleasure, "Kami, you're so tight, Zangya. I can feel you clinging to me."

Gasping loudly at his actions, the woman then looked up at him again to see Gohan beaming at her with that Saiyan leer of his. Taking his smile as a challenge, the orange haired woman smirked right back and, without warning, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him further into her. This action had the two of them groan loudly and caused their breaths to mingle while they embraced in the throes of pleasure.

With the pain gone, Zangya now wanted more of him. She wanted to feel this magnificent man moving inside of her, wanted to feel him as he fucked her into insanity, and she wanted to feel his cock as it exploded inside of her. Her blue eyes meeting his charcoal ones, the orange haired warrior giggled and began grinding against him as best as she could, causing them to moan again and prompting Gohan's hands to run down her sides and seize her full buttocks.

The pleasure she received from the half-Saiyan being inside of her was breathtaking and Zangya wanted to feel more of his amazing body. But when she tried to move again, she found herself unable as the demi-Saiyan held her in place with his hands. Growing desperate as her body craved to have him, the woman gazed up at the warrior pleadingly, "Gohan… please…" She moaned when she felt him roll his hips ever so slightly, teasing her.

This wasn't what she wanted.

Gohan grinned deviously as he gazed down at the Hera female, "What do you want me to do, Zangya?" His voice was husky and filled with lust. "Tell me." He obviously wanted this just as much as her, but was holding back with a self control that was almost inhuman. It was taking everything he had just to keep from moving inside of the woman's delectable core.

When Zangya gave him one last flash of defiance, she bit her bottom lip, took him by the shoulders and said in a shaky voice, "I… I want you to fuck me!"

Grinning at finally getting her to say it, Gohan wasted no time in pulling back and impaling her all the way onto his rigid cock.

Zangya screamed out in delight when she felt the man fill her completely, all pain and resistance melting away and being replaced by a wave of pleasure that washed over her. In a matter of moments, the man began rocking back and forth inside of her, their hips meeting with a loud slapping sound every time the Saiyan hammered into her dripping core. He was slow at first, burying into her with long, tormenting thrusts that had the blue skinned girl moaning against him, before she then tightened her grip around his waist and gazed up at him with a lustful hunger.

"Oh Gohan… I love having you inside me," Zangya moaned, stammering as the young male continued to languidly pump into her, "F-Fill my pussy more… please… I… I want you to fuck me harder!"

Complying with the woman's request, Gohan gripped her hips tighter and started thrusting into her with deeper, harder strokes. Beginning to add some more power to his hips, the young man dipped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, the pair moaning into each other's mouths as his hands roamed her body, with one moving to grope her delectably swaying breasts and the remaining one cupping her ass as he continued to plough into her.

Their tongues wrestling for dominance in the other's mouth, the young Saiyan eventually separated from Zangya, allowing her head to fly back and a cry of passion to escape her throat, her hips mimicking his movements and instinctively moving in time with his thrusts.

Gritting her teeth as she held her lover closer, Zangya let out another shout of pleasure as his thrusts increased in strength, the bed rocking back and forth under the force of their movements. Soon enough, the half Saiyan was pounding into the girl with reckless abandon, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filling the air and joining Zangya's calls of ecstasy.

" _Oh Kami… this is even better than my dreams…"_

"Mmmm… Fuck me, Gohan!" the Hera female begged, letting out a long moan of pleasure, "Fuck me harder! Faster!" At her request, the half-Saiyan got up onto his knees, took her hips in his hands, and began adding some real power to his thrusts, hearing the girl cry out as he plowed into her with fast, unrelenting movements. He was practically pistoning into her at this point and the orange haired woman was loving every moment of it. "Oh... fuck! Yes! Oh! Kami! Yes! You're going to split me in two! Uh-uh-fuck! Yes! Do me faster! Oh Kami! Gohan! Do me faster!"

"Whatever you want, Zangya," Gohan grinned, sitting up even more and increasing the power in his hips. By this point, only the girl's upper back and head was making contact with the bed, while the rest of her was being held up by the demi-Saiyan as he mercilessly plowed into her with unrelenting, powerful thrusts. The sound of the bed springs creaking and the wooden frame banging against the wall was all the more prominent now, with each impact causing a new crack to form in the plaster and brick. Gritting his teeth as he continued to drive into the woman, the demi-Saiyan reveled in the girl's shrieks and cries of carnal delight. "Do you like that? Do you like it… when I… fuck you… like this, Zangya?" He was having trouble speaking right due to how hard he was now drilling into her.

"Oh, Kami! Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Keep fucking me!" the girl hollered out, her voice threatening to go hoarse as she felt his every thrust hit deeper each and every time, "Fuck! Me! Fuck! Me! Oh! Uh-uh-uh-God! Yes! Yes!"

Completely overtaken by his inner desires, Gohan ravaged Zangya's hot body without remorse, brutally fucking her with a savagery only a Saiyan could. Bringing one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder, giving him a new angle to drive into her, Gohan worked his cock into her tight folds with great vigor. She looked so beautiful underneath him, her body dancing under his rhythm, her breasts jiggling with every impact of his hips against hers, and her expression twisted in unrestrained pleasure as he continued to give her the violent pounding she so desired. To put it in laymen's terms, he was fucking her. Plain and simple.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh…Kami! Ah-Ah-Ah-Al…Al-most cum-ming! Ah! Yes! Gon-na cum! Gon-na cum! Oh!" Zangya cried out, feeling her impending release while Gohan continued to drive into her. The wet slapping sounds of their hips echoing throughout the room, all the Hera girl could do was cry out as she felt a crescendo approaching her. Then, as her demi-Saiyan lover continued to thrust into her without any signs of stopping, Zangya's mouth flew open and a scream of pleasure echoed throughout the house, "UH-UH-UH! OH! KAMI! CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! OOOOOOOOooohhhh! FUCK! YES! OOH!"

Zangya was overcome by orgasmic bliss as her body twisted and bent, with Gohan allowing her to ride it out as her inner walls clamped down on him hard. Eventually, when she descended from her high of heavenly delight, the demi-Saiyan once again found leverage and continued to thrust into her, causing her eyes to widen and once again filling the room with her exclamations of zeal.

For the next half hour they continued on like this, one pile driving into the other while the latter welcomed it with open arms. Every so often they changed the original missionary position, with Gohan either holding the girl up by the hips or legs as he drove into her, or going flat out on the bed and hammering it into the wall with Zangya lying beneath him, with her delicious thighs wrapped around his waist. She experienced a pleasure she never felt before as her magnificent Saiyan partner continued to pound into her, giving the Hera everything he had and continued to hold out until his release.

She'd already had one, so Gohan was bound to come sooner or later. He was definitely making her work for it. That much was clear.

Zangya's hands gripped the sheets beneath her for any purchase she could find against the demi-Saiyan's assault, before her eyes widened and a loud scream ripped through her when Gohan's cock hit a sweet spot. Grinning, the demi-Saiyan focused on that very same area, bringing her other leg over his shoulder to continue drilling into her from that position. He watched in satisfaction as a drool left the corner of Zangya's lips as he continued working her over, sweat starting to pour down his own face at their wild, bedroom romp.

"Uh-uh! Yes! Gohan! Uh-Uh-Oh fuck! This is incredible!" the young woman cried out, "Uh-uh! Oh Gohan! You're so good! You're so fucking good!" By now, Zangya had lost all common sense and now only cared about the wonderful fuck the half-Saiyan was giving her. Her cries became louder and her motions became wilder as she gripped at the sheets of the bed, tearing them as Gohan continued plowing into her.

Gritting his teeth, the demi-Saiyan felt his limit approaching fast. Taking her legs to bring back around his waist, he then gripped her hips and started driving into her harder and faster. While this certainly brought Zangya much delight, her tightening walls was making it hard for him to hold back as he continued to relentlessly pound into her.

In a matter of minutes, he'd reached the end of the line.

"Z-Zangya! Cumming!" Gohan groaned, continuing to thrust into the woman, "Here it comes!"

Zangya wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him in place, the half-Saiyan drilling into her while the orange haired fighter grinned at him. "Inside," she panted, feeling Gohan's pulsing cock thrust into her even faster, "Paint my insides with your cum! I need it!"

Unable to deny her even if he wanted to, Gohan drove into her even harder, the sound of his hips slamming into hers increasing in tempo as he drew closer and closer to the end. Then, gripping Zangya's wrist and holding it down as he pounded into her, the boy gave one last, decisive thrust and with a loud groan he came, exploding inside of her and filling her to the brim with his sperm.

Gohan's orgasm drew a wail of finality from Zangya as well, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her cry echoed throughout the room as they came together. "AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! YES! OH KAMI! YES! " Her inner walls convulsed tightly while her lover's white cream sloshed around inside of her, causing her to shudder with pleasure. She didn't even care that some of it seeped out, as she lay there jerking and riding out her third orgasm for the night.

When she eventually fell from her peak, Zangya collapsed underneath the half-Saiyan when he fell on top of her, both panting heavily as the man shamelessly poured his seed into her womb.

Gulping between ragged breaths of air, the orange haired woman reached up with her hand and rested it against Gohan's cheek. Responding to her touch, the spiky haired Saiyan looked down at her to see her smile his way, with a look in her eyes that showed not only desire but something much more. "Thank you… Gohan…"

Blinking, the young warrior smiled back at her and nodded, "You're welcome, Zangya." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, a gesture which she responded to eagerly.

Sighing in content when their lips parted, Zangya then blinked when she felt something strange and gave her inner walls a little squeeze. She smirked when she felt the demi-Saiyan respond and looked at him slyly, "Damn stamina freak." Her comment earned a sheepish chuckle from the man, his chest shaking with unrestrained laughter, "How many more times can you go?"

"Not sure," Gohan replied, in all honesty not knowing how long he could last. He then gave her a devious smirk, "Wanna find out?"

Not wanting to be outdone, Zangya met his challenging smile with one of her own and nodded affirmatively, "Alright. You're on." She then giggled when the man dove for her neck and started suckling on it playfully, her laughter slowly transforming into moans and before they knew it, the pair were rolling around on the bed, wrestling and making out passionately in a tangle of flailing limbs and mouths…

OOO

(Meanwhile – Capsule Corp.)

Sitting out on the balcony and looking over the nightly setting of West City that sat beyond the walls of the massive property, Chi-Chi could be seen resting happily on one of the seats sitting on the platform with a cup of tea in her hand and a happy smile on her face. Having had a delicious dinner around Bulma's family table, courtesy of her mother, the raven haired Son woman soon found herself up on one of the upper levels of the main complex and indulging in some quiet time by herself.

After leaving Goten in the care of Vegeta, who proceeded to give the youngsters a run through in proper Saiyan behavior, this'd left plenty of time for Chi-Chi to settle her nerves and relax.

Always enjoying her stay at her friend's place, the woman took a tentative sip of her drink before hearing the door to the area slide open behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, the woman quickly saw Bulma step into view and join her by the table.

"Not sleeping yet? It's quite late, you know."

"Nah. Just thought I'd come out here and get some fresh air first before hitting the sack," Chi-Chi replied, glancing back to look out over the center of the city. When the bluenette pulled up a chair and sat herself next to her, the Son mother smiled, "You know, even though this is such a big place, it's still so quiet around here."

Breathing out as she relaxed into the deck chair, the world's most famous technician, scientist and inventor glanced across at her friend and beamed, "Got something on your mind?"

"Oh no… I'm just," the raven haired woman giggled, "Thinking about what Gohan is doing right now. You know… I didn't make him any dinner before I left, seeing as how Goten demolished it all."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Bulma replied, smiling brightly and waving a hand at her, "He's a smart kid. I'm sure he was able to make himself something good." She'd heard how invested the young man had become with home economics over the years. Add that to the survival skills Piccolo had nailed into that head of his and you had one hell of an efficient demi-Saiyan.

"Yeah. I think you're right," the raven haired woman replied with a warm smile, eyes twinkling brightly as she thought about how far her son had come along in the past seven years, "My boy is growing up so fast. I'm sure he's at home right now, resting, training and studying hard…"

On two of those accounts, she was right… but not in the sense that she was thinking of…

OOO

(Some hours later…)

Gohan set a very fast pace, much to the delight of Zangya, who was currently on her hands and knees and being plowed into from behind by her spiky haired lover. The orange haired Hera cried out in joyous ecstasy as her lover drove his long, bulging cock into her, reshaping her pussy with every thrust and filling the room with the erotic sounds of their love making.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me! Aaaaahh-don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!" Zangya cried out, her words of encouragement prompting Gohan to begin pounding into her even harder, the sounds of his hips slapping into her ass echoing throughout the house. "Oh Kami! Yes! Uh-uh-uh-yes! Fuck me! Fuck me you magnificent bastard!" She was completely swept up in a sea of pleasure.

"Oh… so tight… so tight," Gohan barked out, completely awed by the tightness of the beauty's quivering core. A feral grin pulling across his face, the man continued plunging his swollen shaft into the girl's molten cavern, her plush inner walls sucking him in and begging him to go deeper. Happily obliging, he slammed into her again and again, the sounds of the wet slapping of their hips meeting drowning out all other noises, except for their cries and moans. "Kami, Zangya. You're so sexy. You feel so good. Do you like it? Do you like being fucked from behind?!"

"Yes! Oh! Kami yes! Fuck! I love it! Oh!" Zangya cried out, throwing her head back in a scream as the man gripped her hips and plowed into her, going deeper with every thrust. She felt so full with every stroke, his thick member hitting a spot inside her that just felt wonderful. Desperately wanting more, her body started responding of its own accord, moving to meet his thrusts, rocking and grinding her bottom against his pelvis. "Uh-uh-uh-yes! Yes! Uh-uh-uh! Fuck me faster! Harder!"

Gohan never relented and neither did Zangya. Loving the sounds of her calls, the half-Saiyan snapped his hips back and forth into her gyrating waist in an erotically primal collision of flesh. With each thrust, he poured his pent up lust into her gorgeous body and she would rock and grind her succulent bottom back against his pelvis in a wanton frenzy, their love juices running down their thighs.

" _Kami, she's amazing,"_  Gohan thought with a wide grin.

" _Oh God! He's fantastic,"_  Zangya also thought gleefully, mouth wide as cries of delight escaped her throat.

Consumed by the passion of their ongoing tryst, Zangya felt her world go white as her body erupted into wild convulsions, a burning fire setting her nerves alight in a pleasurable inferno. "I'm cumming… it feels so good… fuck me deeper… deeper…" She babbled out, her legs trembling as her body thrashed about wildly, "Yes…uh… take me… yes… cumming! Oh-uh-uh-I'm fucking cumming!" She then screamed out in delight when another orgasm rocked her body and her inner walls clamped down on the boy's cock, falling forward onto her forearms while he continued to pump into her mercilessly. "Ooh! Fuck me! So… good… Ooh…"

Gohan grinned, his eyes igniting with a fire of their own as he continued his merciless onslaught. He could feel his release building as he continued ravishing the girl's channel with deep, unyielding thrusts. As wave after wave of orgasmic bliss shot through the Hera and drops of perspiration ran down their bodies, the boy sped up his assault and felt his own release encroaching upon his domain.

The constant spasms of Zangya's tight core pushed him closer and closer to the edge as he joyfully savored the feeling of fucking her from behind. His eyes darkened with lust, he admired the way her tight body moved in time with his own. With every slap of his pelvis, the full cheeks of her delicious lump rippled as his bulging shaft filled her completely on every impact. He grabbed her hips and added some more power, earning a shriek from the girl as she got on her hands again and gripped the bed tightly, the headboard banging against the wall loudly and causing bits of paint to fall off.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUUUCK!" Zangya cried out as she was gradually worked to another orgasm, her juices coating the man's cock as it drilled into her.

Getting close as well, Gohan released his grip on her hips and meld his chest with her back, gripping her swinging tits and cuddling his face alongside hers. As he vigorously kneaded her breasts in time with his pounding, the young male grunted as he neared his climax.

"Kami… Zangya. I'm… gonna… cum," Gohan whispered.

"Uh! Yes! Oh! Cum! Inside… inside…" Zangya cried out, gazing across at him pleadingly, "Uh-uh-Kami! Uh-yes! Fill me with your cum!" When he picked up speed, his hips plowing into her for one final spurt, the Hera moaned out one last time before finally reaching her end. "GOHAN! OH KAMI GOHAN!" She cried out at the top of her lungs as her insides tightened, "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM! AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Gohan didn't hold back either. Crushing his lips against hers and muffling her scream, the demi-Saiyan did two more thrusts before he came, his boiling hot seed erupting into her slippery canal in long, thick white ropes.

Feeling the half-Saiyan's cock throbbing deep inside her pussy and blasting his cum all over her inner walls nearly knocked Zangya out as the pair rode out their orgasms together. Eventually, after the half-Saiyan had emptied his load deep inside his gorgeous lover and the Hera's vision returned to normal, the pair fell forward onto the bed and crashed on top of one another.

Both panting heavily, Zangya gradually recovered from their round of savage love making and squeezed tightly on the man still inside of her. She chuckled when she felt he was still hard.

"Round nine?"

Catching his own breath, Gohan grinned competitively, "You're on."

OOO

(Hours Later)

It was early morning, and as light started to filter through the skies over the horizon above the region of Mount Paozu, the two lovers inside the dome-shaped building of the Son household were just wrapping up their final bout.

With a cry of passion, Zangya threw her head back as she felt her lover's semen rocket into her channel from below, his hands gripping her hips and holding her firmly in place as he freely blasted her insides. When they eventually settled after their ascent into joyous bliss, the girl straddling the boy's hips slowly relaxed where she sat with a content sigh, her half-lidded gaze falling upon the Adonis beneath him as they caught their breaths.

It didn't escape either of their notice that during their night of passion both of them had transformed. With Zangya assumed in her Super Hera state, her hair red and her skin green, enhancing the curves of her body and giving a delicious shape to her taut stomach, Gohan had gone Super Saiyan to match her. And they'd both miraculously done so without completely disintegrating the room around them.

Sweat pouring down their bodies, the Hera marveled at the man lying beneath her who, in turn, took in the sight of the angel sitting naked on top of him.

Her hands running over his Godlike chest and rock solid abs, Zangya moaned in pleasure when she felt Gohan's hands run up her sides as well, with one moving to cup her breast. The other hand moved down to squeeze fondly at her delectable rump, an area the demi-Saiyan had become very acquainted with over the past several hours.

Smiling in content and feeling both filled and satisfied, the transformed girl fell onto the boy's chest and sought out his lips, kissing him passionately while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. When he finally pulled out of her, some of his juices dribbling out of her at the same time, the pair laid next to one another on top of the disheveled bed covers, admiring the other's face while recovering from their full night endurance test.

"That was incredible," Gohan whispered, his arm wrapped protectively around the Hera's shoulders while she laid a hand against his chest.

"Yeah," Zangya agreed with a sigh, before then taking note of their surroundings. She blinked when her eyes scanned the small chamber from wall to wall, "Damn. Do you think we got a little bit carried away?"

As it turns out, their night of spirited competition didn't stay confined to the bed, as the pair had become quite adventurous in their explorations of one another's bodies. Not only had curtains been unhinged, but the items on the nearby desk had been scattered all over the floor, the bookcase had collapsed on itself, the closet was in shambles, there were cracks all over the walls, including back imprints in several places, and there were clothes lying everywhere. Needless to say, there was an appalling amount of evidence of their actions littering the area.

"I… think we should clean this up before your family gets home," Zangya said, earning a chuckle from the half-Saiyan.

"Agreed," the half-Saiyan replied, even though all he wanted to do right now was lie next to the girl and bask in the afterglow of their affections. However, he didn't think his mother would appreciate coming home to find his room in ruins and the two of them lying naked underneath the covers.

That was a conversation he desperately wanted to try and avoid for the time being. The last thing he needed was her cooking up a fuss.

Giggling when she too sensed the boy's lack of motivation, the Hera female tiptoed a finger up his glorious abs and chest to rest on his sternum, "We should really do this more often." She then looked up at the boy with a devious look in her eyes, "If you like… maybe we can invite Videl to join us next time. What do you think?"

Gohan blinked in surprise, his teal eyes gazing back at the transformed redhead next to him, "R-Really?"

Zangya smirked, "What? Are you telling me you're not interested? You do like the girl as well, don't you?" Just like he knew her, she could read the boy like a book… and in all honesty she didn't mind it one bit.

"No. I am interested. I'm just… I thought that you wanted me all to yourself, that's all," Gohan replied, a smile returning to his face as he looked her square in the eyes.

The girl giggled at his coyness, "Of course I want you all to myself. I just think maybe we can spice things up a little bit. Besides… I know you like her… and I wouldn't mind sharing you if it means experiencing more of this." She added to this by running a hand down his well toned stomach, earning a chuckle from the half-Saiyan. "After last night, I want to get as much out of you as I can…" And if her knowledge of the male anatomy was correct, then she knew exactly how to get it…

"Alright. Whatever you want, Zangya," Gohan exclaimed, bringing the girl closer and eliciting a giggle from her as he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, a gesture she responded to gleefully.

Though they had no idea where things were going to go from here, one thing was for certain…

That had been one of their best nights ever…

(THE END)

 

* * *

 

Author's Note: Boy, they certainly are an insatiable pair. Feisty, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and check out my  ** _Dragonball Z:_   _Legacies_** story.


End file.
